


A Killer's Prize

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-college, Abusive Lotor, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cages, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Dark, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Handcuffs, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith sees red, Kidnapping, Lance Needs a Hug, Lance Needs to be Saved, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whips, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Lance's life seems to be getting better. He has finally over come the drug addiction that was destroying his life, is in a stable relationship and is attending one of the best colleges around. Yet, there is darkness for it seems that someone is out there, murdering people, and there seems to be no connection. One night when leaving his boyfriend's, Keith's, home, he is approached by a strange man. He decides to follow the man with the promise of getting high, and before he knows it, his world his black. As he comes to, he learns that all those who were murdered did have a connection, and that connection was they all had or did something that made Lance, Lance. Now he is trapped and must hope that Keith and his other friends are able to find him before his kidnapper and the murder decides to kill him next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and be prepared for a bumpy ride. If you don't like the tags, then don't read. This will be a dark story, and will have very few happy spots. If anything in the tags is a trigger, then don't read. Other than that enjoy. Updates will come, but with having a new job, updating is hard.

_“In this late breaking story, the body of a young man was found in the park. From what information we are able to get it appears that the young man was sexual assaulted…”_

“Lance.” Keith spoke from the kitchen. “Turn it off, I’m tired of hearing about murders. There have been to many.”

            Lance merely turned the television down, but continued to watch the story. He watched as the news flashed a photo of the young man that was found, and Lance looked away. Lance turned towards the kitchen. “It was one of my teammates Keith! It was Shane, not that I really care.” He listened as Keith stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa with him. Lance found comfort as Keith wrapped his arms and pulled him into a hug. “He was a jerk. I’m the captain of the volleyball team, and yet he got his friends to bully me. All because they know I date you.” Lance looked up, gave Keith some puppy dog eyes and then pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss. He felt tears building in his eyes so he buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. “I hated him, but he shouldn’t have been killed.”

            Keith soothingly stroked the back of his boyfriend’s head, and gently kissed the top. “You should have told me you were being bullied Lance. I would have stopped it.” He took the remote from Lance and changed the channel, he didn’t care what was on, just as long as the news was off. “It can’t be easy, considering you are head of the Blue Lion house, and I’m head of the Red Lion house. Was he in your house as well?”

            “Yes.” Lance whispered. He was enjoying the comfort that Keith was lending to him. “Practice will probably be canceled and I’m going to have to find grief consolers for those that were his friends. I wonder if it is the same guy that has killed the last five people.”

            “The police will probably make a connection if there is one.” Keith slowly spoke. He continued to stroke the back of Lance’s head. “I know you were planning on leaving and all, but with this latest murder, I think it would be better if you spend the night with me.”

            Lane quickly shot up and just stared at his boyfriend. “I can’t Keith. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to stay the night, but with Shane’s death and a lot of students knowing him, I have to make sure that they are all taken care of.” He stretched and slowly got up from the couch. “I’ll call you once I’m home. It’s only a block away.” Lance let out a small yelp as he felt Keith’s hands wrap around his waist. He let out small mewls as he felt Keith’s lips on his neck. “You can’t seduce me to stay with you tonight.

            “Call me as soon as you get home Lance.” Keith seductively spoke. He turned his boyfriend around and kissed his lips. “It should only take you about an hour right. If you don’t call by then, I will come looking for you. I don’t want to hear that you’ve been murdered as well.”

            “Me murdered? Haha, oh Keith you are so funny.” Lance laughed out. “I would probably annoy the murderer so much that he would release me within five seconds.” He was able to get Keith’s tight grip from around his waist and walked to the door. Lance grabbed the knob and turned the knob, but stopped. He quickly turned his head back towards Keith and gave him a huge smile. “I promise I’ll call you as soon as I get home.” With that, he was out the door and heading down the stairs.

            As Lance exited the Red Lion main building, he let his mind wander. He was a senior at Voltron Academy and he was head of the Blue Lion house, one of the youngest, being only twenty-two years old. He loved that he met an incredible guy, who happened to be leader of the Red Lion house, and had been his biggest support to get him off of some drugs he was taking. As he thought about it, he had also come to enjoy the friendship of the other house leaders. Shiro, who was not only the house leader of the Black Lion house, but also one the teachers. Pidge, who was head of the Green Lion house was incredibly smart and she was always trying to help the other house leaders. And then there was Hunk, an incredible cook and leader of the Yellow House. Everything was finally going great in his life and he was beyond grateful that Headmistress Allura and Vice Assistant Coran had decided to give him a chance. Lance was getting so lost in his thoughts that he was not aware of the person that was standing in front of him. He barely had time to look up before he stopped just before he bumped into the stranger. “Sorry, guess my mind was wondering.” Lance studied the stranger and saw that he was wearing a ball cap, and some dark clothes. Other than that, he couldn’t really tell anything about the stranger.

            “It’s okay.” The stranger spoke. The voice was smooth and seemed to echo in the night. “You actually look like you could use a hit. Want to share a joint?”

            Lance felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about it. Being the Captain of the volleyball team and a house leader, he had to stay clean. And since he had been with Keith, he didn’t have the urge to get high or even do drugs like he used to. “Sorry, I gave the stuff up a while ago.” Lance wanted to get away from the stranger, but he could tell the man was not going to let him leave.

            “Really?” The stranger asked. “Come on, one hit. You look like you’re stressed and can use it. Besides if you drink plenty of water and only do one joint with me, then everything will fine and no one will know about it.” The stranger looked up and smiled at the young man before him.

            Lance felt his heart skip another beat as he saw the eyes of the stranger. He couldn’t believe that the stranger had yellow eyes. _Must be contacts._ The urge was there, and just looking at the stranger’s eyes, it made him want to follow the man. He felt a war within himself, but after everything that he had been through, he was craving a hit. Lance was doing his best to stay clean, but everything was closing in on him and he wanted to make it all stop. “One joint and that’s it. So where is it?”

            “Just follow me. I keep my stash in my van.” The stranger spoke. He turned and began to walk towards the parking lot.

            Lance followed the stranger, feeling guilty about this, but knowing he needed to do this. _Keith doesn’t have to know, and I only need one joint to tie me over._ He continued to follow the stranger towards the van. Lance just kept his head down and hoped that none of the other students saw him and reported him to Allura. He was here because she saw something in him, and if she found out he was doing drugs again, then he would be kicked out. _It’s just one joint, no one needs to know about it. Keith won’t find out._ Finally, they stopped at a black van and Lance watched as the stranger opened the door. “I’m Lance by the way, what’s your name?” He figured he might as well get a name of the man that was going to get him high.

            “I’m Lotor.” Lotor spoke. He got into the van first and held his hand out for Lance. “Come on, I’m not going to bite.” He flashed a smile and helped the young man get in the van. “Give me a few minutes, and I will have a joint rolled for you.” He went towards the back of the van and began to work.

            Lance couldn’t believe that he was doing this, but with everything going on, he needed it. It was one joint, and it didn’t mean that he was going to become an addict again. After all, when did one joint ever hurt anyone. Lance shook his head as he realized that Lotor was holding a joint out for him. “Thanks man.” He took the joint from Lotor’s hand and placed it in his mouth. He went to reach for his lighter, when he saw a flame appear in front of his face. Lance froze as he watched Lotor light it for him. “Thank you again.” He began to take a drag and he automatically felt the effect and it was amazing. God how he had missed that feeling and from that one drag, he could feel his head already buzzing. “This is good shit. Where did you get it?”

            “I grow my own stuff.” Lotor explained. “It allows me to control the cost and where I want to distribute it. So what’s going on that’s so bad in your life?”

            “Just so much shit on my shoulders that’s all.” Lance slowly explained. He couldn’t believe that he was trying to talk about his personal life with this stranger. Yet, in the back of that feeling, he could feel something else. “What is in this stuff? I’m starting to feel weird.”

            Lotor let a small smile fall upon his face. “Now if I told you, then I would have to kill you.” Another flash of his teeth and he watched as the young man took another drag of the joint. “You must be really enjoying it. I’ve never seen someone take that many hits in such a short period of time. Are you going to be alright?”

            “I’ll be fine.” Lance happily spoke. He couldn’t understand the mixed feelings that he was feeling. “This is not my first joint and I doubt that it will be my last. I know I can take a good few drags.” Something was off though. His body was beginning to feel numb and he could have sworn that the world was spinning. “Wh…what’s going on?” He couldn’t fight as he felt his body being laid back and the joint being removed from his mouth. The world was going dark around him and before he knew it, he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance awakens to find out what is going to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really trying to update everything. Hope everyone enjoys this new update.

His head was spinning, and he felt sick. Lance was wondering what had happened, for the last thing he remembered was having a joint with a stranger. He tried to stretch, but stopped when he heard chain links rattling. His heart skipped a beat and he felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. Lance could have sworn he opened his eyes, but the world was still dark, and he realized that he was wearing a blindfold. Everything in him screamed to yell, but he ran his tongue over a ball in his mouth and realized he was gagged. All his senses were on high alert as he was trying to figure out what was going on. Lance tried to move, only to have his shoulders meet cold steel. _Where the hell am I?_ Lance wondered. He was trying to breath slowly and remain calm, but not seeing and not knowing where he was, was freaking him out. Lance could also feel that he completely naked. His whole body froze when he heard laughter. _Who’s there? Is it that guy I smoked a join with?_ Lance swore that if he got away he was never smoking anything ever again. He listened as footsteps got closer and then the sound stopped. Lance could not prepare himself as he felt something that was around his throat being pulled. He felt his body moving forward, and his face contacting something he could only feel to be bars.

            “Such a pretty pet. Glad to see you are finally awake.” Lotor taunted out. “I think you should see your new home.”

            Lance didn’t know what Lotor meant by that, but felt his skin crawl as he felt fingers slipping under the blindfold. The light was bright in the room, and he had to close them. When he slowly opened them, Lance could see that he was in cage, and that the cage was in a room of some kind. _Where am I?_ Lance thought. All he could do was stare at his captor, wondering what was going to happen to him.

            “Have you figured out the connection between those who have been murdered and yourself, my little pet?” Lotor asked.

            The only thing that Lance could do was shake his head. He had only seen the murders on television and did not see how he was connected to them. With the gag in his mouth, he did the only thing he could do, and that was whimper. Lance also shook his head, though it was painful against the bars of the cage. _Let me go!_ Lance screamed in his mind. All he cared about was escaping and getting back to Keith. _Why did I decide to leave Keith’s place? Or better yet why did I smoke that joint!_ He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but fought against them falling. A small yelped escaped from behind the gag as he felt Lotor’s fingers caressing his face.

            “Stupid and cute.” Lotor laughed out. “Each of my victims had something that was a resemblance of you my sweet Lance. And it was a calling card. I was letting you know that I was coming for you.” He cupped Lance’s face in his hand and forced the scared student to look up. “Ever since I saw you, I had to have you one way or another.” He watched as tears started to fall down Lance’s face. “The first one had your hair, the second one your beautiful eyes, the third your body shape, and well the last one was a three for one deal. A student at the same school, in your house, and on your team. I got lucky with that one. But I don’t think any of them will compare to having you. Feeling your hole around my cock.”

            Lance felt his heart skip a beat, and couldn’t believe what Lotor was saying. _I’m still a virgin you bastard!_ Though he and Keith had been dating for the better part of the year, they had never had sex, and he didn’t sleep with anyone during his darkest time as well. Now here he was, in cage, and having a stranger tell him that he was going to rape him. _Please just let me go!_ He didn’t care he was crying, all he wanted to do was to escape. Lance pulled at his hands, hoping that the cuffs would break, but they did not. He could feel the panic start to take hold and he fought it back. There was no way that he was going to appear totally weak to his captor. The sound of the cage door opening had him trying to back up, but the collar around his throat made escape impossible. Before Lance knew what was happening, the collar had been removed and he was thrown on the bed. He couldn’t fight it anymore as he felt a wave of panic starting to rise. _No! Please don’t touch me!_ Lnace was yelling in his mind. He did his best to move his legs, trying to get as far away as he could from his captor. “MMMPH!” Lance cried out from behind the gag. He turned his head and saw that Lotor had grabbed his ankle and began to pull him back. _No! This can’t be happening!_

            “Such a wild thing you are.” Lotor teased out. He slowly pulled Lance back until he could grab Lance’s hips. “Let’s get you set up.”

            Lance twisted and turned, trying to wiggle out of Lotor’s grip, knowing what was coming. _Get the hell away from me!_ His mind was screaming rage, and he wanted Lotor to release him. A hit to his gut made all the fight leave him, and he felt his body go slack. Lance let Lotor lay him on his stomach and spread his legs out. He couldn’t fight as he felt Lotor securing his legs apart, and he knew what was coming. _Please, don’t touch me. I’m still a virgin._ He knew it did no good pleading in his mind, but he hoped that Lotor would take pity on him. Lance could feel his wrists starting to split open, and he tried to see if he could slip the cuffs off, and it didn’t work. A whimper escaped his gagged mouth as he felt Lotor’s hands behind his head, and then a sigh came out once the ball was out. “Please. Let me go.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he hoped Lotor took pity on him. The sound of something clicking had Lance turning his head, and his eyes went wide. He saw that Lotor was talking pictures of him, but that wasn’t the biggest surprise. Lance could also see that there was video equipment set, and it clicked that Lotor was going to tape this. “No, please. Just let me go.” He begged, and cried out. This was the last thing he wanted, and all he wanted to do was go home to Keith. His body shook as he felt Lotor’s hands exploring his body.

            “Such a good pet.” Lotor purred out. “Training will be hard, but once you are broken, everything will be better.”

            “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” Lance asked. The news reports flashed through his mind, and how each victim, male, were sexually assaulted before they were killed. “Am I your next victim?” Lance thought that would be better than being called the pet of a mad man. The laugh that Lotor made had Lance breaking out in cold chills.

            “Why would I kill you?” Lotor purred out. He ran his hand along Lance’s spin, listening to the young man whimper out. “You are my prize, the one that I have been after since the start. I plan to keep you for a long time.”

            The words gave Lance the chills, and made the tears fall faster. He struggled a little more against the bonds holding him, only to give up. “Please. I have a life, and I have a boyfriend. He’s probably worried. Please, just let me go.” Lance was fighting the panic attack he felt building in him. _Where did I go wrong in my life? Why is this happening to me?_ He felt Lotor’s finger teasing at his hole, and he felt his body go tense. “No! Please! I’ve never had sex!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Lotor remove his finger.

            “So, my new pet is a virgin.” Lotor mused out. In a blink of an eye, he quickly jumps on top off Lances back, listening to Lance cry out. He leaned down and began to nip at Lance’s ear, loving the whines escaping his captives mouth. “I am so honored that you are still a virgin. It will be so much fun to break you.”

            Lance started to struggle once again, not caring that he was pinned. He needed to escape and he would do anything to get his freedom. “I’m a human being! You can’t do this to me! Let me go!” The hit between his shoulders had his body going still, and he could feel the bruise that was forming. He tugged at his restrained wrists and ankles, hoping that he would have luck. Nothing was giving, and he felt how hopeless his situation really was. “I won’t tell anyone. Please just let me go.” A loud yelp escaped his mouth as he felt teeth digging into his shoulder, and he knew that he wasn’t going to escape.

            Lotor enjoyed feeling Lance’s flesh under his touch, enjoyed listening to his captive whimpering under him. “You feel amazing Lance. Better than I ever imagined, and this is only touching you. I can’t wait to feel what your virgin hole will feel like.” He hoped off Lance and walked away.

            Lance turned his head and watched as Lotor walked outsight, and then he was just staring at a camera lens. He couldn’t believe that his captor was going to record this, and he could see that there was a red light on. _He’s already recording this._ Lance thought. His wrists were starting to feel numb, and he gave a weak tug, hoping to slip them. The tears fell faster as the true realization hit him that he was not going anywhere anytime soon. Lance shook his head as he listened and watched Lotor walk back towards him, and he saw that his captive was now naked. “Don’t record this please.” Lance no longer cared if he was raped, he just didn’t want the act recorded. All he was rewarded with was an evil laugh.

            “How cute.” Lotor spoke. “I’m recording this for future references. To show you when you are properly broken, how stubborn you were to start with.” He walked back to the bed and quickly got back on Lance.

            “Just get it over with and let me go!” Lance yelled. He bucked his hips from side to side, trying to get Lotor off him. Though he could feel Lotor’s harden cock rubbing along his ass, he didn’t care. His survival instincts were kicking in and they were telling him to fight. “I won’t say anything! Just let me go!” The sudden feel of fingers pulling his head back had him gasping out in shock and pain.

            “This is your first time, and I want to thank you for saving yourself for me.” Lotor whispered into Lance’s ear. “I’m going to take me time preparing you. After that, I am going to fuck you like there is no tomorrow. Then when I am finished, I am going to plug you up and put you back in your cage. Do you want to hear the rules, pet?”

            “You can go to hell.” Lance hissed out through clenched teeth. He was rewarded by a sharp punch to his side. Lance forced his body to go slack after the hit. _I need to be smart if I am to get away._

            “Here’s the rules, pet.” Lotor started to explain. “You are to remain in your cage unless I am using you. Rule two is that you will be punished if you misbehave. Rule three is that you will refer to me as Master. Rule four is that if I am not using you and you are out of your cage, you will follow me around on all fours like a dog. Rule five is that you are not allowed outside of this room until you are properly broken. Once you are properly broken, then the rules will change. Now let’s get started, shall we pet.”

            Lance bit down on the sheet, holding back what he wanted to scream out. He forced himself to stop crying and concentrated on trying to plan an escape, but the sound of a cap popping open brought him back to what was going to happen. The cold liquid touching his hole had him yelping. “Stop! GAH!” He knew his plea fell on deaf ears as he felt two fingers roughly enter him, moving in and out, up and down, and all around in his hole. Lance could feel his hole being stretch, and he could have sworn he was being ripped in two. “Get them out!” He pulled at the restraints, hoping that he could escape, but in his heart, he knew it was hopeless.

            “Well, you weren’t lying. You are or were a virgin.” Lotor teased out. He continued to assault Lance’s hole until he was satisfied that it was lose enough. Without mercy, he quickly pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his cock at Lance’s hole. “Now this is may be a little uncomfortable, but I promise it will feel amazing. Well, for me at least.” He slowly started to thrust his hips and felt his head breach Lance’s tight hole.

            “GAH!” The scream was ripped from his throat, as he felt Lotor’s cock enter him. The pain was unbearable and he never thought his first time would cause this much pain. He also thought his first time would be with the man he was falling madly in love with, and not with some strange man. “Stop! You’re killing me!”

            “Such beautiful sounds coming from your mouth.” Lotor moaned out. He continued to move his thrust in and out of Lance until his cock was buried deep inside. “And I was right, you do feel so much better than those other’s. None of them were this tight.” He enjoyed the feeling of Lance’s hole tightening around his cock. “Well you’re no longer a virgin and your first time is recorded on tape for us to remember this by.”

            Lance couldn’t breathe, and it felt as though his insides were being dragged out of him each time that Lotor moved in and out of him. He didn’t even recognize his voice for his screaming had caused his voice to die. “Stop.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he felt his body moving up and down with each thrust and feeling Lotor’s hands exploring his body. _Keith isn’t going to want me now._ Lance felt the tears running down his and could feel that his wrists were split opened and that he was bleeding from both his wrists and his hole. He forced his head to turn to the left and saw that the camera’s recording light was on and he just couldn’t think about what it was recording or the sounds that were on there. Lance felt his hand being forced up and felt Lotor forcing his lips opening. He thought he was going to be sick as he felt Lotor’s tongue moving around his mouth.

            Time seemed lost to him, for he didn’t know how long Lotor had been thrusting in and out of him. He just wanted it to stop, and soon he felt Lotor’s cock twitch. This was Lance’s first time, but he knew what was coming. The release came after a few more thrusts, and it made Lance’s stomach churn. Lance just wanted to crawl in a hole in die as he felt Lotor slowly remove his cock with a low wet pop. He also felt Lotor’s release start to leak out of him, and he hated it. All he wanted to do was run back to Keith and hold his boyfriend close. He made a small whimper sound, surprised that he still could as he felt something solid entering his hole now. _What else is he doing to me?_

            “Can’t have anything escaping, now can we?” Lotor teased out. “Besides keeping a plug in you will allow your hole to get used to having something in it.”

            Lance didn’t care if Lotor was talking or not, all he wanted to do was escape. “Let me go.” He didn’t know if he spoke the words or if they were in his, but all he heard was Lotor laughing at him. Lance could feel the restraints being removed from his wrists and ankles, and Lotor pulling off the bed. Any energy he might have had was gone as he whimpered under Lotor’s touch. Lance’s vision was coming and going as he realized that he was being put back in the cage and that the door was being locked.

            “Rest now pet.” Lotor spoke. “I will come to clean you up later and bring you something to eat as well. See you soon my beloved Lance.” Lotor stood from the cage, turned heel and left the room. He made sure to close the door and listened as it locked.

            Lance just laid in the cage, slowly forcing his body into a fetal position, and feeling more tears slowly fall down his face. He had never been in this much pain before and he didn’t want to ever feel that much pain again. _Keith, please come find me._ It was the last thought that Lance had before he closed his eyes and let the pull of sleep take him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the knew chapter. Sorry it took so long, writers block is a killer.

Lance huddled closer to the wall in his cage, trying to ignore the pain he felt. He didn’t know how long it had been since Lotor violently raped him, and didn’t see much of his captor lately, unless it was feeding time. Every time the door to the outside world opened, he prayed that it would be Keith saving him. Just thinking about the man he loved brought fresh tears to Lance’s eyes. Lance wanted to go home, to hold Keith in his arms, and to forget this nightmare. He brought his legs closer to his chest, wincing at the pain the action caused. “Someone, please save me.” Lance whispered into his legs. It was a pray he had been saying repeatedly, just hoping that anyone would come to save him. _This is all my fault! Why did I have to say yes to the joint!_ Lance yelled in his mind. He had been doing good, getting better, getting his life back, and all of that was taken away from him because he agreed to smoke. _Keith isn’t going to want you back now._ The thought sent a shock wave through his body, for he did not know where it came from. _You broke your promise and smoked a joint, and then you let that bastard have you._ Lance was shocked that he could even think like that. _That’s, that’s not true. Oh yes it is. Keith is too good for you, always has been. Now he’s going to see that he can do better than some filthy druggie who can’t keep his promise to stay clean._ That was all it took, and Lance couldn’t stop the tears the fell as he buried his head in his legs. He knew that thought was right, and that he didn’t deserve Keith.

            “Did my new pet miss me already?” Lotor’s voice echoed in the room. The sound of captor’s voice caused Lance to quickly look up. He felt his heart quickly pound in his chest, and felt the grip of terror hold him. Lance wished the wall would swallow him up as he tried to push himself closer into the wall. “Have I been neglecting you for too long? Think I can take care of that right now.”

            Lance could stop the whimper that came from his mouth, for thinking of the last time Lotor took him out, sent his body into fresh pain. “Pl…please. Just, just let me go.” Lance was surprised that he could even speak, for his body was throbbing from the pain inflicted on him already. He didn’t think he could survive another attack by Lotor, and he swore that Lotor was going to kill him. “D…don’t hurt me again.” He couldn’t stop his body from trembling as he watched Lotor walk closer to the cage.

            “Such a beautiful pet you are.” Lotor purred out. Lance tried to move his body closer to the wall as he watched Lotor kneel next to cage. “I don’t plan on ever letting you go. I’ve waited for you for such a long time. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Now I have you, and you are mine.”

            The words sent fear throughout Lance’s body, and he wished that the wall would just swallow him up. He knew he wouldn’t be getting far, not only because he was locked in the cage and Lotor had reattached the collar during one of the feedings. A whimper escaped from his mouth as he was pulled forward, his face colliding with the bars of the cage. Everything in Lance was screaming to push and pull away, but fear kept his body from moving. All the pain he was feeling seemed to amplify with Lotor holding him against the bars of the cage. “Please.” It was all Lance could say, and he hoped he could just get away.

            “How sweet, pet. Begging me to fuck you again.” Lotor purred out. Lance flinched as he thought about the first time it happened. All the pain, all the screaming, all the begging, he didn’t think he could endure it again. “I think first you need a bath, and then if you behave, I think you will be rewarded, pet.”

            Lance could only whimper as Lotor spoke. He didn’t want to be a prisoner anymore, he only wanted to escape and hide in Keith’s arms. Heck, he wouldn’t even report what Lotor had done to him, just to forget it and to be with Keith. “L, let me go.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He groaned out as he felt Lotor’s hand running along his naked skin. “Pl, please stop.” Lance couldn’t believe that his voice sounded broken, and that was only from one vicious attack.

            “I’m going to take you out now, pet.” Lotor purred out. “Remember the rules. Crawl like a dog when you’re out. Behave and you will be rewarded with more food and I may just allow you to sleep on the bed for a little bit while I work down here.” Lance’s skin crawled as he thought about what Lotor was saying, and he prayed that his captor was telling the truth.

            He just watched as Lotor opened the door to the cage, and whimpered as he felt the collar being pulled forward. Lance needed didn’t want to leave the safety that the cage provided for him. Slowly he just crawled out of the cage, but something went through him. Lance knew that he couldn’t submit to Lotor, and he didn’t know when he would get another chance to try. Before he could think about what he was doing, he quickly stood up and started to run for the stairs. Everything in Lance was screaming to escape, and he had to try. His heart was pounding in his ears and he continued to run, the stairs were in sight, and then he felt a strong pull. Before Lance could process what was happening, his body was being pulled backwards and his body was colliding with the floor. Lance felt his body being dragged across the ground, and it didn’t take long before he was looking up at Lotor’s amused eyes.

            “My victims usually waited until the collar was off before trying to make it to the stairs.” Lotor laughed out. Lance couldn’t believe that he was so anxious to escape, that he forgot about the collar. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt his body leaving the ground and landing on the bed. “I must admit that I like that you still have some fight left in you, pet. But I told you any disobedience would be met with punishment. The bath must wait until after I’ve punished you.”

            Lance didn’t know where the energy was coming from, but his survival instincts were taking over and he tried his best to move off the bed. All the pain from being viciously attacked on the bed came back, and Lance knew he needed to get away. “Stay away from me!” Lance cried out. The moment he felt Lotor’s hand grab his ankle, Lance let out a scream. The tears were falling faster and he just let Lotor drag him off the bed. Pain surged through him, and he saw through blurry eyes that Lotor had just kicked him. He didn’t fight as Lotor removed the collar from around his throat, and Lance whimpered as Lotor threw him over his shoulder. Lance felt the pain running through his body as he just watched the floor move below him, and he couldn’t stop whimpering as Lotor continued to carry him. Lance couldn’t stop the groan that came from his mouth as Lotor unceremoniously dropped him on his back. “Stop.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he was in too much pain to move. Lance simply let his body go limp and just hoped that Lotor didn’t hurt him.

            “I mean what I say, pet.” Lotor cooed out. Lance shivered at those words, but didn’t move. He simply let the tears fall and watched as Lotor began to slowly lift his legs, and lock both his ankles between two planks of wood. Then Lance watched as Lotor lifted his wrists and locked them between two planks of wood as well. “Going to do sensory punishment my pet. Over stimulation is the best way to get my point across.”

            Lance tried to pull, trying to see if he could free himself, but the planks held his arms and ankles tightly. “I’m sorry!” Lance whispered out. He didn’t know why he was apologizing, for he wanted to escape, and he wanted to get away from the man that was holding him prisoner. He didn’t have time to say anything else as Lotor forced a ring gag into his mouth, and felt the straps being tightly secured behind his head. Fear was racing through his body, and the only sounds escaping from his mouth were whimpers. He groaned when he felt the plug being removed from his hole, and he could feel that his hole was trying to close around something. Lance could feel his face going flush, for he knew that Lotor was watching his reactions.

            “You look so beautiful like this, pet.” Lotor gently spoke. Lance wished he could pull away, from Lotor’s touch, but with the way he was restrained, he couldn’t. “Might consider putting you like this every now and again, just for fun.”

            _Please! Just let me go!_ Lance yelled in his mind. _You don’t deserve Keith if you get away._ He felt his heart skip a beat at that thought. _You’re nothing but a pathetic disgrace to Keith, and he can do better than you. He doesn’t need a drug addict and a cheater. Keith deserves better than you._ He felt tears flood his eyes, and just couldn’t stop them from falling. A yelp came from his mouth as he felt something being attached to his nipples, and then something attached to his thighs. Lance wished he knew what his captor was going to do to him, and he hoped that it was something that didn’t destroy him. Something cold touched his cock, and he felt the cold encasing his cock, and listened as something was being locked. He was beginning to wonder how much Lotor was enjoying torturing him already.

            “About to start your punishment, pet.” Lotor purred out. Lance couldn’t help but whimper at the words. “Just looking at you like this, I think I will try putting you like this as often as I can, even if I’m not punishing you.”

            Lance listened as Lotor walked away, and then listened as his captor came back towards him. He couldn’t stop the yelp that came from behind the gag as he felt something near his hole. Anything he was going to think about was lost as he felt the device near his hole start to vibrate. _What is he going to do to me?_ Lance couldn’t help but let out a whimper/moan mix as the vibrating device slowly entered his hole, and then a sudden shock caused him to yell behind the ring gag. Every nerve in his body felt on fire, and the sudden shock caused him to lift his body up. When his body dropped, it felt as though all his limbs were being pulled out of his socket. Lance could feel sweat building on his body, and he figured out where the shock came from. His nipples and his thighs felt as though they were on fire.

            “Beautiful reaction my sweet pet.” Lotor purred out. “And that’s only the start of your punishment. Wonder what kind of mess I can turn you into during this punishment.” Lance flinched at the words, and feared what that meant for his body.

            Lance moaned as the vibrating device was pushed a little further into his hole, and then he couldn’t stop the painful whimper for it was resting on his prostate. To make matters worse he could feel his blood rushing to his cock, only to have the hard on he was trying to get die down. _Please stop!_ Lance screamed in his mind. Another vibrating synced with a shock from his thighs, and all his nerves were on fire. He realized too late that he had pulled his body up, and when it fell back down, it felt like his limbs were being pulled out of his sockets once again. Lance could feel himself panting heavily, and the ring in his mouth made it even harder. “MMMPPPHHH!” Lance cried out behind the ring gag. Another shock and another vibration over his prostate, along with feeling his hard on dying in the cage, was causing his body to become alive. His skin felt so sensitive, that if Lotor touched him, it would light his body up.

            “Your reactions are simply amazing, pet.” Lotor purred out. The moment Lotor’s fingers ran across his over stimulated skin, he moaned behind the ring gag in his mouth. “And look of how sensitive your body as become with only a few different techniques.”

            Lance looked up at his captor, hoping that Lotor would show mercy. The smile he saw on Lotor’s face told him it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Another vibration, and a shock to his nipples, had him lurching in confusion. When his body went fell from the stimulation, he felt as though his limbs really were going to break off. Lance screamed behind the gag as he felt a double shock going through his body. He knew that his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, and could feel spit leaking out of his mouth. _Make it stop!_ Everything in his body was on fire and he just hoped it would all stop.

            Time was lost to him, and he didn’t know how many times Lotor had shocked him, how many times the device in his hole vibrated over his prostate, and how many times he tried to get hard. All he knew was that his body had been through so much that he believed he was going to die. Lance felt himself falling in and out of consciousness, and then as if by mercy it all stopped. He could himself panting heavily, and could feel that his body was dripping sweat. Lance wondered how long Lotor had punished him for.

            “I must say that your body is amazing my beautiful pet.” Lotor purred out. The words caused Lance to flinch, though he could no longer tell for his body would not stop flinching. “We have been at this for three hours. I think you have learned your lesson, time for that bath.”

            Lance had no energy left as he watched Lotor release him from the planks. Everything was spinning, and he felt as though he was floating. He hoped that Lotor would remove the ring gag, but it did not happen as he continued to float. A whimper came from behind the ring gag as he felt something cold touch his back. _Just let me go._ Lance pleaded in his mind. Through hazy vision, he watched Lotor’s outline lift his arm and he felt something being secured around his wrist. He felt the same thing being done with his other wrist, and somewhere in his mind, he could feel leather encasing his hands. _What is he doing to me now?_ The tears fell down his face, and he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering. _Let me go. Please._ He couldn’t believe that he could think clearly, when the rest of his world seemed to be spinning. Lance could feel his body being placed in the water and it felt as though it was burning his skin.

            “Such a beautiful pet.” Lotor purred out. Lance just wanted to go home, to escape the mad man that was holding him. He wanted to be back in Keith’s arms, just to feel safe. “Behave.”

            Lance couldn’t move even if he wanted too. The punishment that Lotor put him through drained him off all his energy. He could only whimper as he felt a rough cloth running along his body. _Now you’re letting another man bathe you. You are not worthy of Keith’s love._ The thought tore at his heart and he wanted to turn his head away. Lance felt fear spiking through him as he felt Lotor entering the tub, and felt his captor tightly grip his hair. His eyes fell upon Lotor’s dick, and it was pointed right at his face. _No!_ Lance tried to pull his head away, but Lotor’s tight grip made it impossible.

            “Time to feel this wonderful mouth of yours, pet.” Lotor murmured out. “Hope that once you are trained, we won’t have to use this gag.”

            Lance wanted to pull away, but he was powerless. Before he could process what was happening to him, he felt Lotor’s entire cock being shoved down his throat. The pain, the gagging, the choking, Lance thought he was dying. Then it all was ending as he felt Lotor slowly pull the cock out. He prayed that it was over, but as seemed to be his torment, he felt Lotor forcing his cock back down. _Stop!_ Lance screamed in his mind. He thought he was going to suffocate as Lotor continued to move in and out of his mouth, but he quickly learned how to breathe through his nose. This was something he was hoping he would never have to do again, but like before it was being forced on him.

            Once again time was lost to him as he felt Lotor continue to rape his mouth and throat. He was beginning to wonder what he did to deserve the punishment he was getting. Lance felt Lotor’s cock twitch, and then he felt Lotor’s release running down his throat. He felt bile building, but he swallowed it back, for he did not want to endure any more pain. When he felt Lotor’s cock go limp, he watched as his captor slowly pulled the cock out. Not a word was spoken as Lance felt the straps of the ring gag being undone, and then it finally being removed from his mouth. Lance slowly closed his mouth, just glad that the device had been removed. He didn’t say anything as he felt Lotor dragging him back to the cage. Lance only whimpered slightly as he felt the collar being secured around his throat and then the cold hard steel of the cage.

            “Hopefully you’ll behave better tomorrow my pet.” Lotor purred out. Lance didn’t move as he watched Lotor close the door. Somewhere in him, Lance felt something building, and as he watched his captor climb the stairs and open the door, it broke.

            “SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Lance screamed at the top of his voice. He didn’t know where the strength came from, but he had to try. “PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Lance quickly stopped shouting when he saw that Lotor had slammed the door close. He regretted trying to shout, and knew that he was going to be punished for it.

            “Silly pet. You don’t seem to learn.” Lotor laughed out. Lance’s eyes filled with terror as he watched his captor come back towards the cage, and he knew that he was going to be in a lot of pain.


End file.
